


Caught in the Act

by jeeno2



Series: Rebelcaptain Stories [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Sexual Content, Snark, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: K-2 stumbles upon Cassian's and Jyn's secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on tumblr who posed: "I wonder what would happen if K-2 walked in on Jyn and Cassian having sex."

Cassian can’t believe how quickly he and Jyn fell into a routine with one another in bed, once they finally let down their defenses and admitted how desperately they needed each other.

It’s only been a week, and already physical intimacy with Jyn feels as necessary to his survival as breathing.

To his dismay, however, he still isn’t able to last very long when they’re together.  Though he isn’t exactly surprised.  It’s been years since he’s had any sort of sexual contact with someone – or even some _thing_ – that wasn’t his right hand.  One look at Jyn – naked, glorious, and right there waiting for him in his bed (or in the engine room; even in the cockpit of the ship once) – is almost enough all by itself to make him lose it completely before they’ve even gotten started.

As much as he hates to admit it, and as horrified as he was at the time it happened, the condoms Han gave him on the sly a few days ago do help. They help a lot, actually.  Being inside Jyn is the most incredible feeling  — like flying and being consumed by the sun all at once — but, thankfully, the thin layer of latex dulls the sensation just enough that he can almost make her fall apart before coming himself.

He can tell immediately, though, that it won’t help him this time.  They’re in his bed again, just as they’ve been every night this week, her breasts bouncing underneath him with every thrust, and _fuck_ she’s gorgeous, and he stares at her, transfixed, utterly consumed with need for her, and he knows he’s moaning her name but he just can’t help himself as the headboard he’s clinging to for support slams loudly against the wall again, and again, and again.

He’s so engrossed in Jyn, in this, in everything that’s happening, that when the door to his quarters bangs open he barely even registers it.

“Cassian,” calls out a very familiar voice.  “We need to go over the flightplan statistics before we embark on tomorrow’s mission.  There’s only a fifty-seven percent chance of success if we don’t – _oh._ Oh, dear.”  

Jyn’s eyes go round with horror.  Cassian doesn’t have a handy mirror to check, of course, but he’s fairly certain his expression matches hers.  He frantically scrabbles for the shirt he chucked on the floor a few minutes ago in a feeble attempt at covering their nakedness.

“What are you doing in here, K-2!” Cassian barks at him.  “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

“Cassian, we always meet in your quarters at exactly twenty-hundred hours,” K-2 says evenly.  If he’s at all taken aback by the situation he just walked in on, he doesn’t show it.  “And I’ve never knocked before,” he adds sullenly. The droid looks from Cassian, to Jyn, and then back to Cassian again.  “Perhaps, however… well.  Perhaps going forward I shall _always_ knock on your door before entering.  Shall I do that, then?”

Cassian lets out a shaky breath.  “Yeah,” he says, nodding.  He runs his hands through his hair in agitation. “That would be good, Kay.”

K-2 backs slowly out of the room, shutting the door behind him and muttering things Cassian can’t quite make out under his breath.

Cassian and Jyn lie still in each other’s arms for a very long time after that, neither one of them moving or speaking.  He can feel himself start to go soft inside of her, and he laughs in spite of himself.

He knows they’ll need to find K-2 later and tell him…. well.  Tell him something.  His catching them in the act in his quarters was hardly the way they’d planned to let their friends know…. uh, let them know whatever it is he and Jyn are to each other, now.  

But he figures it’s a conversation that can wait until tomorrow.

Just as Cassian is about to propose to Jyn that they pick up where they left off before they were so rudely interrupted, the door to his quarters swings open again.

“ _Kay_!” Cassian shouts, throwing his blanket over himself and Jyn.  “ _What is it_!”

“Before I go, and just so you know,” he says sourly. “When I expressed concern over your inability to maintain adequate body temperatures here on Hoth, Cassian, this was not quite the solution I had in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to say hello to me on tumblr I'm there as jeeno2.


End file.
